


Hold me, please?

by ocean_radish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_radish/pseuds/ocean_radish
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: S//ICIDE ATT//MPT
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Hold me, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to add tws like?? In the main bit so just a warning there is a s//icide att//mpt !!  
> Anyways this is my first ever fic !! I hope yall like it lolol i was sad and so i wrote this bc comfort ship go brr lmao

Ushijima Wakatoshi was just starting some extra practice, when he got a text from his best friend, and crush, Tendou Satori.  
“Wakatoshi-kun! meet me on the rooftop when you’re done your extra practice :3”  
Usually, Ushijima would have went up after practice like Tendou had asked. However, Ushijima got a strange feeling from this text. Usually Tendou would wait with Ushijima while he did his extra practice, or meet him outside the gym. Tendou never texted when he wanted to meet up with Ushijima. This was different.  
Ushijima knew that this wasn’t Tendou’s usual behaviour, so he immediately rushed to the rooftop to look for Tendou.

right before Tendou had sent the message

Tendou sat on the rooftop alone. He had planned this for a while, although he had his parents, and his best friend Wakatoshi on his side, he couldn’t help but let some comments get to him. He was always bullied for his appearance and strange personality, and high school was even worse for him. Almost everyone stared in the hallways and whispered when he walked by, and some people even made remarks to him when Wakatoshi wasn’t there to scare the bullies away. Tendou had had enough. Of course he felt bad for the few friends he had, especially Wakatoshi, but the other kids were right. He was a burden. He was just a monster. Nobody would truly care if he died. So he went up to the rooftop after practice when nobody was left at school. He took off his shoes, and placed a note underneath them so it wouldn’t fly away. Then he texted Wakatoshi. Tendou didn’t want anyone else to find the note and he knew Wakatoshi had extra practice after the team’s practice that day. He sat for longer than he thought, crying on the rooftop of the school. He put down his phone and walked towards the edge. As he was about to step off he heard a voice.  
“SATORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Ushijima had left his practice early. When he saw Tendou on the rooftop, about to step off, he immediately ran over and pulled Tendou away from the edge of the roof. Tendou’s scleras were red with tears, and his voice was shaky as he spoke.  
“Wakatoshi-kun? What are you doing here so early, i thought you had extra practice.”

“Satori, you never text me when you want to hang out. I knew something was wrong when you told me to meet you up here. You’re more important than my extra practice” Ushijima replied

The two boys stood there, Tendou in Ushijima’s arms, for a couple of minutes. Ushijima took Tendou’s hand, interlacing their fingers and taking Tendou to his house.

At Ushijima’s house

Ushijima took Tendou up to his room, where the two boys sat on the bed. Tendou spoke first.  
“Wakatoshi-kun, hold me, please?”  
Ushijima complied, moving Tendou onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his crush. They sat there in the embrace, Tendou crying onto Ushijima’s shoulder, before Ushijima spoke.  
“Satori, could you tell me why?”  
Tendou couldn’t speak through his tears, and so they sat in silence for a little while longer before Tendou replied to Ushijima’s question.  
“I’m a monster, Wakatoshi-kun. I’m just a burden on you and everyone I care about. You’re too good for me.”  
“Satori-“  
Tendou burst into sobs as he continued to explain  
“They said you were faking being my friend, Wakatoshi-kun. They said that nobody really cares for me and that the-they’re j-just pitying me! It got to my head, Wakatoshi-kun.”  
Ushijima was temporarily at a loss for words, as he isn’t very good with emotions. He eventually spoke up, clearly holding back tears.  
“Satori, I’m not faking anything. I promise. You’re my best friend, and i really care for you. You definitely aren’t a monster.”

They sat on Ushijima’s bed, both of them crying for what seemed like hours. Ushijima spoke once again  
“Satori, it’s late. You can stay the night, my parents are away so they won’t care.”  
No other words were needed. Tendou had already told his parents he was staying at a friend’s house that night anyways, so both boys settled into the bed, still comforting one another in their arms. They fell asleep before they even knew it.

The next morning, (Saturday)

Ushijima woke up to see his best friend in his bed, hugging him tightly. He had thought yesterday’s events were a bad dream, but Tendou’s presence confirmed otherwise. Ushijima would have usually gone on a morning run, but he couldn’t wake his best friend who had gone through so much, so he stayed instead. Tendou mumbled something, and Ushijima thought Tendou was still asleep when Ushijima said  
“I love you, Satori.”

Tendou was fast asleep, but he was awoken by some movement in the bed next to him. He tried to say good morning, but it came out as a weird slurred mess because he was so tired.  
“I love you, Satori.”  
That woke Tendou up from his half sleeping state.  
“Wakatoshi, do you actually mean that?”  
Ushijima realized that Tendou had heard what he said, there was no point in hiding it now.  
“Yes Satori, I am telling the truth. I am in love with you.”  
Tendou gave Ushijima a kiss on the cheek, and through some emotionally ambiguous tears said  
“Same here”


End file.
